1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of sporting goods and in particular, to skateboards. The present invention also relates to the field of practice devices which enable a child to learn how to use a skateboard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, skateboards and other similar sporting goods such as skis are known in the prior art. The following 14 patents and published patent applications are the closest prior art of which the inventor is aware:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,211 issued to Bollettieri on Apr. 11, 1972 for “Double Bend Stave” (hereafter the “Bollettieri Patent”);
2. U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,768 issued to England on Jan. 28, 1975 for “Rollable Fulcrum Balancing Board Recreational And Exercise Device Provided With non-Linear Stabilization Features” (hereafter the “England Patent”);
3. U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,764 issued to Yamada on Jun. 2, 1981 for “Noisemaker For Skateboard” (hereafter the “Yamada Patent”);
4. U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,250 issued to Beyer on Sep. 3, 1991 for “Drumstick With Sounding Pellets” (hereafter the “Beyer Patent”);
5. U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,743 issued to Smisek on Dec. 7, 1993 for “Low Profile Skateboard” (hereafter the “Smisek Patent”);
6. U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,558 issued to Woodstock on Oct. 24, 1995 for “Surfboard Foot Saddle” (hereafter the “Woodstock Patent”);
7. United States Patent No. Des. 379,647 issued to Levinthal on Jun. 3, 1997 for “Pair Of Ski” (hereafter the “Levinthal Patent”);
8. United States Patent No. Des. 417,250 issued to Colin on Nov. 30, 1999 for “Gliding Board” (hereafter the “Colin Patent”);
9. U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,307 issued to Western on May 9, 2000 for “Skateboard Deck And Method For Making The Same” (hereafter the “Western Patent”);
10. U.S. Pat. No. 6,290,249 B1 issued to Wolf on Sep. 18, 2001 for “Snow-Gliding Apparatus” (hereafter the “Wolf Patent”);
11. United States Patent No. US D457,587 S issued to Wolf on May 21, 2002 for “Snow-Gliding Apparatus” (hereafter the “Wolf Patent”);
12. United States Patent Application Publication No. US 2002/0121752 A1 by inventor Gille published on Sep. 5, 2002 for “Snowskate And Snow Scooter” (hereafter the “Gille Patent”);
13. United States Patent Publication No. US 2003/017832 A1 by inventor Sachs published on Jan. 23, 2003 for “Recreational Balancing Apparatus” (hereafter the “Sachs Patent”);
14. U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,769 B1 issued to Podoloff on Apr. 8, 2003 for “Snowboard Apparatus” (hereafter the “Podoloff Patent”);
The Bollettieri Patent discloses staves which are used as skis on snow and water. The staves have substantially equal bends at their front and rear ends The device has several longitudinally extending grooves 17 which serve the purpose of skis.
The England Patent discloses a rollable fulcrum and essentially is a device which is in the shape of a Mexican sombrero hat having a ball in the center on which the individual balances. This patent shows an exercise type device.
The Yamada Patent discloses a noisemaker for use in conjunction with a skateboard but the noisemaking device does not consist of internal pebbles or sand within the structure of the device which makes noise as the device is moved across a carpet. This device basically creates noise through mechanical structures as illustrated.
The Beyer Patent is a drumstick with sound pellets.
The Smisek Patent is a low profile skateboard and the essential feature is having a recess to receive the wheels of the skateboard so that the skateboard rests much lower to the ground than conventional prior art skateboards. However, referring to FIG. 4 it can be seen that the skateboard has front and back ends that are put at an angle to the horizontal portion of the board and the angle, however, is substantially less than 45 degrees.
The Woodstock Patent discloses a surfboard having a foot saddle to prevent the surfer from sliding off the back end of the board. Specifically referring to Column 2, line 30, the patent states “The foot saddle 10 consists of a structure 22 for maintaining one foot 24 of a surfer 26 in a stationary position upon the deck near the tail end of the surfboard and help prevent the surfer's foot 24 from inadvertently sliding off the surfboard.”
The Levinthal Patent discloses a design for a ski. The design which can best be seen in FIG. 5 in cross section shows having arcuately shaped extending upward front and rear ends and a generally upwardly extending arcuate shaped center section.
The Colin Patent is also a design patent for the shape of a gliding board.
The Western Patent discloses the concept of a skateboard deck and method for making the same. The patent does show the concept of having a horizontal center section and then having upwardly extending front and rear ends although the angle is only 18 degrees at one end and 15 degrees at the other end.
The Wolf Patent discloses a snow gliding apparatus which includes an elongated member having an intermediate portion positioned between a pair of upturned end portions. The end portions are rounded and do not have a sharp 45 degree angle. Further, there are a multiplicity of lower grooves 26 and 36.
The published Gille Patent Application discloses a snowskate and snow scooter.
The published Sachs Patent Application discloses a device which is a recreational balancing apparatus which comprises a frame defining a horizontal opening therein, and a balancing board mounted on a joint assembly.
The Podoloff Patent discloses a snowboard apparatus which is a simulator for snowboarding and skateboarding.
None of the prior art patents teach a simple effective device for enabling children to learn how to use a skateboard in a safe and secure manner. There is a significant need for such an invention.